With the advent of digital television signals, either directly from satellites or soon from fixed towers, a need has arisen for many reliable, adjustable clock sources. In the past, system designers have utilized up to six crystal oscillators, each oscillating at a different frequency. These oscillators provide the timing necessary for the multitude of integrated circuits utilized to synchronize, descramble, demultiplex, and decode the MPEG-2 digital signals. Providing six or more oscillators drastically increases the cost of a Direct Broadcast Satellite (DBS) receiver. Instead of using multiple oscillators, the present invention provides the six MPEG-2 audio sampling frequencies plus the video frequencies and other frequencies utilized by DBS receiver systems by using one oscillator.